Accident
by Kenzie Jadenwie
Summary: A oneshot based on a dream I had once. I stink at summaries...


**Varden: **Marin-chan has written this oneshot, and it's based on a dream she had once.  
**Marin:** It was the first time ever that I actually dreamed about the Bladebreakers! Now I know I'm a true Beyblade-fan! (n.n)v _-giggle_-  
**Varden:** _-clears throat_- Anyway, read the warning-sign below before you start reading.

**Warning:** This oneshot may contain hints of shounen-ai! Don't like? Don't read!... Oh, and it contains lots of A/N:s and some weird OOC-behaviour.

**Facts:** Age: Kenny: **16**, Max: **16**, Tyson: **16**- **17**, Rei: **17** and Kai: **17**

* * *

Story name: **Accident**

Chapters: **1**

P.O.V: **Third person**

* * *

"Hey Tyson?"  
"What is it Maxie?"  
"Umm.. Where exactly are we going?" Max asked as he yawned.

Small drops of tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he did so, but he blinked them away. Both he and Tyson had overslept that morning, so Rei and Kai left a note of where they were supposed to meet to talk about their strategies. Well, it was Rei who wrote the note, 'cause when he asked Kai if they should write a note, he just hn'ed and walked out the door. Anyway, back to Max and Tyson. Tyson scratched his head before he remembered.

"We're going to the abandoned little theater a few blocks from here. Dunno why Kai wanted us to have the meeting there..."  
"Gonna ask him when we get there?"  
"Better not. He'd just get angry and make me, or us, run extra laps, and I don't want that to happen... Hey, let's race to the theater! On three, are ya ready?"

"What!? But I don't even know where the theater is!"  
"One, two, three!"

With that, Tyson sped of. Max sweatdropped before he sped of after him. '_I'm not gonna let him win that easily!_', he thought.

* * *

"Kai, exactly why are we in this abandoned theater? It's giving me the creeps.." Rei said and shuddered.  
"Don't ask me, ask the schizophrenic-idiot-authoress." (**A**/**N**:_ Hey! I'm not an idiot!_ Kai: --U)

They had left the door to the theater open so that the inside of the theater could be lighted up. The window had a thick layer of dust on them, only letting a little light in.  
Rei had used Driger to move all the dust away from the floor and the seats. All of the dust was collected in one of the corners in a huge pile.

The two eldest Bladebreakers had then walked over to the seats closest to the open door and sat down, with a few seats empty between them.

"What authoress?"  
"...Nevermind..."

* * *

"Haha! I'm winning Maxie!" Tyson shouted. He turned his head around and saw the theater as he rounded a corner. '_Yes! There it is!_', he thought.

He ran up to the theater and started to skid towards a stop, when he failed to notice a loose slab on the ground. He tripped on it and slammed to the ground, head first.  
And while he was lying on the ground, all whirly-eyed, seeing ice-creams floating before his eyes (**A**/**N**:_ YES! ICE-CREAMS!_), Max came around the corner, running in full speed.

Unfortunately for Max, he didn't see Tyson in time...

* * *

"Anyway, what was the meeting about now again?"  
"Strategies."  
"Oh yeah..."

"Aaahh!!"

Rei and Kai turned towards the door where the unexpected scream had come from. Having tripped on Tyson while running in really high speed, Max practically flew through the door and directly towards the Chinese and the Russian. Kai, having almost no time at all to react to what was happening, quickly grabbed the armrest of the seat he was sitting on before Max hit him head on, kissing him. However, Max flipped over, breaking the kiss with Kai(1), landing with his feet on an empty seat, flips over completely and hits Rei head on as well, kissing him too. Realising what he's doing, Max jerks away from Rei, breaking the kiss, stumbles backwards over the armrests of the seats and ends up in Kai's lap.

The three members of the Bladebreakers looked at each other with confused expressions, thinking: '_What did just happen?_' (Or in Kai's case: '_What the HELL did just happen?_')...

Suddenly, they burst out laughing, including Kai! Tyson walks in, rubbing his now sore nose and forehead while muttering some incoherent words under his breath.  
He noticed the three laughing teens and asks:

"What are you guys laughing at?"

Max, Rei and Kai stopped laughing and looked at Tyson. Tyson felt a little uneasy with his friends staring blankly at him so asked:

"What?"

Max, Rei and Kai looked at each other before they burst out laughing yet again. Tyson sweatdropped.

"Weirdos..." He mumbled before he walked away. '_Meh, I'll just go home to Kenny instead. I wanted him to take a look at Dragoon anyway..._'

* * *

A while after Tyson had left, the laughter subsided until only silence could be heard... (**A**/**N**: O.o) Suddenly, Max broke it... (**A**/**N**: _The silence!_)

"Hey, wait a minute..."  
"What?"

"This was my first kiss... Or first **two** kisses to be exact..." Max said and blushed as he looked down at his hands. That were currently resting on Kai's arm.

His blush deepend slightly before he quickly pulled his hands away. Kai noticed this and chuckled. Max shot him a glare that was too cute to describe with words. (**A**/**N**: -_giggle_-)

"Then I'll be honest and say that this wasn't **my** first one." Rei suddenly said. Kai and Max turned to look at him while he blushed.  
"It wasn't?" Max asked.  
"No."  
"Who was it with then?"

"...Kenny..."

"Kenny!?" Kai and Max exclaimed in unison. Rei nodded and smiled shyly.

"When did it happen?"

"Last christmas. I don't remember where you two were at that time but, when I was on my way into the livingroom, I bumped into Kenny in the doorway. We said sorry, but before I could step aside so he could pass, we heard someone start laughing. We looked up and saw Tyson standing on a ladder beside the doorway, with a mistletoe in hand. Of course, at that time, I didn't know what a mistletoe was so I had no clue at all why Tyson was laughing. I turned to Kenny to ask what was so funny when I noticed that he was blushing.  
Tyson stopped laughing and explained to me that when you stand under a mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss that other person. Of course, I blushed at that. Then I asked if a kiss on the cheek (**A**/**N**: _In the face!_) was okay. Tyson said yes and I asked Kenny if it was okay with him. (**A**/**N**:_ In the face!!_) He said yes and I lent down, but before I could kiss his cheek, Tyson had turned Kenny's head so I accidentally kissed Kenny on the lips instead. We separated quickly and blushed while Tyson started laughing again. We looked at him before we looked at each other again. I mouthed '_Revenge_'. We smiled mischievously as we turned back to face Tyson before we pounched at him."

"Hmm, so that's the reason to why I found Tyson all tied up sitting in the pond?" Max asked.  
"Yes."

"Did you help him get up?" Kai asked.  
"No. He was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him up." Kai and Rei sweatdropped. (**A**/**N**: _Because of the fact that Tyson could fall asleep tied up sitting in a pond._ -.-;)

"Anyway, Kai. Who's your first kiss?"  
"Why should I tell you that?" Kai asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Rei who had just asked the question.  
"I want to know, that's all. Now, who is it?"

Kai stayed silent while he continued to glare at Rei. He stopped glaring however when he felt two hands on his arm. He turned to face Max...

"I want to know too! Tell us, please?" Max asked as he used the puppy-eyes-look of DOOM!!! (**A**/**N**:_ You know, huuuge watery eyes and a quivering lower lip no one can resist? The look that is, not the lip!_ XD)

Kai was able to withstand the puppy-eyes-look of DOOM!!! for about...what.. 5 seconds? (**A**/**N**: _That long!? _O.o) before he looked down as he sighed and sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'll tell you."  
"Yesss! Who is it?" Max asked.

"...I'll give you a hint." He leaned towards Max and whispered something in his ear. Rei pouted since he couldn't hear what Kai whispered. When Kai pulled away from Max, Max had a small blush on his face. Kai smirked, but if you looked _reeeeeeeeeally_ closely, a _miniature_ blush was seen on his face as well. Rei was very eager to know who it was so he poked Kai on his arm.

"What's the hint? Who was it? And I'm not going to ask again!"

"Sheesh...The hint was '_Who's the person sitting in my lap?_'. There, are you happy now?"  
"Awww... how sweet... When will you be turning into a prince?"

"Nani? What are you talking about?"  
"The Beauty and the Beast. Haven't you seen that movie? No wait, Belle says '_I love you_', THEN the beast turns into a prince. Oops! Wrong story!"

"Are you implying that I am the beast and that Max is Belle?"  
"You said it, not me."

Kai and Max sweatdropped as Rei started to whistle the theme from '_The Beauty and the Beast_'. (**A**/**N**: XD)

"Aaaaanyway, let's get out of here." Max said and got up from Kai's lap. "We can go some place el- Ow!!!" He exclaimed as he fell back onto Kai's lap as he grabbed his left foot.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Rei asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped on Tyson..."  
"Okay then. How much does it hurt?"  
"A lot. Hey, what are you doing!? Put me down!"

Max exclaimed as he blushed, since Kai just picked him up bridal-style. Rei chuckled at the sight.

"Since you can't stand up on your own, then you obviously can't walk either. So why not carry you? You hardly weigh anything anyway..."  
"It's not my fault I have high metabolism..." Max mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and looked away.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Can we get out from this place? It smells weird..."  
"Sure. Are you coming Rei?"  
"Yeah."

Kai walked towards the door while carrying Max as Rei followed and started to whistle.

"Shut up!" Kai and Max yelled in unison.  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh..."

They walked out from the old abandoned theater and Rei closed the doors that lead into it.

"Can you move your foot now?" Kai asked.  
"I don't know. I'll check."

Max only got to move his foot about two inches to the left, before he felt a searing pain in his ankle.

"Ow!...No... I can't move it..." Kai sighed.  
"Then I'll have to carry you all the way back to the dojo."

They started walking again and after a few minutes, Rei started to whistle again... Kai abruptly stopped and turned around. Max had to grab his shirt to keep his balance.

"SHUT UP!!! First you whistle the Bridal Chorus and now you whistle the Wedding March!? What the hell is up with you??"

"Nothing. It's just that you look like a newlywed couple, that's all. You're the groom and Max is the bride." Rei said and grinned. Both Kai and Max blushed at that.

"Are you trying to hook us up with eachother or what?"  
"You could say that, yes. I mean, come on! Who **hasn't** been able to notice the longing looks you've given eachother when you know the other isn't watching?"

"You've noticed?" Max and Kai asked in unison, before they blushed even more and looked at eachother. Rei laughed before he said:

"Okay now, confess and kiss, so we can get this whole thing over with."  
"Not here!! Let's get back to the dojo first..." Max said and looked down at his hands. The blush still present. Kai smiled before he kissed Max's temple. (**A**/**N**: Nawww...)

"I knew it! Haha!!" Rei exclaimed as he pointed at the two teens. They continued to blush as Rei walked up to them and turned them around.

"Now, hurry up and get going! I wanna see some action between you two!"

"PERVERT!!!"

"I didn't mean it like that... I just wanna see you two kiss, that's all!"

"PERVERT!!!"

"...Shut up..."

* * *

**Marin:** Finally finished! I started this oneshot like, in April or May or something... And now it's November!!!  
**Varden:** Lazy ass...  
**Marin:** Hey! It's not my fault! Ever since I graduated from Senior High at the 9th of June, my motivation to write daily on my fanfics is practically gone... -_cries_-  
**Varden:** Sorry Marin-chan, but I'm really tired right now... Can we go to sleep? It's midnight!  
**Marin:** Okay, okay, we'll go to bed now... I'm tired too... -_yawns_- 


End file.
